


his eyes

by madeh18



Series: siapa suruh jilat(?) ludah sendiri [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, Side Story
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: matanya. ada yang beda dengan matanya.[side story dari fanfiksi karangan saya yang berjudul 'dissimilar']





	his eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dissimilar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043424) by [madeh18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18). 



> Hetalia: Axis Powers milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

_Seketika matanya terbelalak bersitatap dengan netra hijau yang mirip dengan milik Antonio._

_Eh._

_Tunggu._

_Mungkin sama?_

 

* * *

* * *

 

Lovino pernah melihat warna ini di salah satu penjual sayuran di pasar.

Jeruk limau.

Sekilas tidak begitu cantik, hanya saja berbeda.

Berbeda dengan hamparan kebun tomat yang belum berbuah.

Berbeda dengan daun-daun pohon besar yang ada di belakang rumah Antonio.

Berbeda dengan ulat yang terkadang menyisip di dedaunan.

Terlihat berbeda dengan mata Antonio tentu saja.

Dalam waktu tidak sampai sedetik, Lovino sempat masuk ke dalam sebuah dunia asing.

Hijau. Indah. Bersinar. Bahkan lebih dari itu.

Definisi hijau yang berbeda dari sekian banyak warna hijau yang pernah ia lihat.

Ia mungkin akan menarik taksirannya mengenai kemiripan mata itu dengan jeruk limau. Mata yang kini menghisap atensi dan risau dirinya yang mematung.

Sebab lebih dari itu.

Ada dunia yang tidak pernah ia lihat.

Ada dunia yang tidak pernah ia mengerti.

Mengapa matanya itu sangat menusuk?

Namun mengapa pula ada sendu yang tak kasatmata?

Lovino mencari, menyelisik lebih dalam. Tenggelam dalam hamparan padang rumput hijau yang sangat luas. Seperti saat tanah airnya belum banyak diduduki manusia.

Begitu menenangkan. Dengan semilir angin menerpa rambut cokelatnya.

Rasanya amat sejuk.

 

 

 

Namun, semakin lama kian menyesakkan. Terselip pilu yang menguar, juga hampa.

Agaknya semua emosi dan rasa ada pada dunia yang ia lihat dalam mata pria di hadapannya ini.

Hutan belantara yang dingin dan terasa lengang.

Sebab tak ada seorang pun.

Dan kilauan permata sewarna jeruk limau itu menggelap.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia mengerjap, meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Tersadar dari lamunan yang rupanya hanya sepersekian detik saja.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_Atau tidak?_

_Ah, sudahlah. Lovino sama sekali tidak peduli._

**Author's Note:**

> /sungkem\
> 
> wkwkwkwk
> 
>  
> 
> makasih ya udah mampir, salam panzer xD


End file.
